Global positioning system (GPS) functionalities or receivers are often included within modern electronic devices (i.e., “GPS receiver devices”) for identifying location information of the devices at a given time. However, GPS signals that provide data used to determine locations are not always available, such as when a GPS receiver device is in an area with weak or no GPS satellite coverage (i.e., a “GPS dead zone”). GPS assist technologies are typically used to supplement and/or improve location calculations of GPS receiver devices. For example, location data provided by ground-based wireless systems (e.g., directly via base stations or Evolved Node B (eNodeB), indirectly with Wi-Fi® table lookup, etc.) may be aggregated with any GPS signals received. Even with such assistance techniques, limitations in location calculations can be experienced due to signal propagation factors and device deployment density. For example, without the infrastructure to provide needed wide area network (WAN) backhauls, base stations may not be placed in certain geographical areas and thus may not be available to mobile devices for providing assistance data for location calculations. Further, merely adding more of those assistance systems may not be economically practical for patching a dead zone or other area where GPS signals are too weak or non-existent to determine an actual location.